Peppermint
by mutemuia
Summary: El peppermint es un delicioso licor de menta, fresco y con carácter. Consúmase preferiblemente con hielo [Este fic participa en la actividad "Cita a ciegas" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] [AU] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Cita a ciegas_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

* * *

 **Características:**

 **Buena:** Alta tolerancia al alcohol (propuesta por **Narutinachan** ).

 **Mala:** Sigue enamorada de su ex-novio (propuesta por **Demonocracy** ).

* * *

 **PEPPERMINT**

Jae-Ha siempre ha sido de la opinión de que el alcohol es una herramienta estupenda para conocer a las personas. Les suelta la lengua, derriba sus barreras, y acaban revelando de sí mismos más de lo que harían en circunstancias normales. Y eso siempre constituye una inagotable fuente de entretenimiento y diversión.

El procedimiento suele ser el siguiente: _cumplido-sonrojo-sorbito-rellenar vaso_ , y luego, _zalamería-sonrojo-aleteo de pestañas-vaciar vaso-rellenar vaso_. Y mientras, la chica va cantando cual pajarito todos sus secretos y sus debilidades, y cayendo rendidita a sus encantos.

Pero hoy no.

La técnica habitual fracasó estrepitosamente. Ni el más mínimo impacto a sus innumerables encantos, ni a su sensual caída de ojos, ni a las caricias aparentemente casuales.

Nada, nadita, _niente_ …

Jae-Ha se atrevería a afirmar que su cita es descendiente directa de un cosaco decimonónico, de esos que se hacían el té con vodka en vez de agua sin siquiera bajarse del caballo… Él, que tenía su hígado debidamente entrenado, tras años de ejercicios, profundamente comprometido con el noble y sagrado arte del buen beber, parecía un niño en pañales junto a Gin-Tonic.

No, bueno, la muchacha no se llamaba así, por supuesto. Pero a Jae-Ha ya le estaba costando recordar su propio nombre, así que no podían pedirle milagros. Nop. Gin-Tonic tendrá que bastar…

El nombre le venía bien… Seca y áspera como la ginebra. Y amarga como la quina, por los dioses…

¿Cómo es que una mujer —y no cualquier mujer— tenía más aguante que él? A la velocidad a la que vaciaba los vasos, a Jae-Ha le extrañaba que no hubiera desarrollado un esguince de codo o algo así… Le estaba costando mantener el ritmo, y eso que Gin-Tonic no había parado de cantar las alabanzas de su ex, ilustrándole sobre sus mil virtudes y excelencias, y agotando su paciencia entre copa y copa.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, interrumpiéndola—. Vamos —añadió, con una exagerada floritura de la mano—, si tan _perfecto_ es tu ex, deberías estar con él, y no aquí conmigo…

—Hum… —Gin-Tonic miró el fondo de su vaso, consultándoles a los cubitos de hielo si contestar o no. Parecer ser que los cubitos dijeron que sí—. Resulta que no es _taaan_ perfecto…

—¿De veras? —pregunta Jae-Ha, mostrando auténtica curiosidad esta vez. Despliega entonces la postura hace años denominada _Cuéntame más, querida_ , y le brinda su famoso aleteo de pestañas, la mano apoyada con indolencia en el mentón, y la mirada sugerente, seguida de otra batida de pestañas…—. ¿Y qué te parezco yo?

Ella resopla con desgana, y tomando la botella, vuelve a llenar los vasos hasta el borde.

—Cuando se agotan los príncipes azules, solo quedan los viejos verdes…

—¿Q-Qué? —Si alguna vez Jae-Ha se ha quedado sin palabras, es en _esta_ ocasión.

—Bueno, ya sabes… —explica ella—, tú —y señala su pelo— eres verde... —y luego a todo él, abarcándolo por entero, con grandes aspavientos— y viejo...

Un infarto, le iba a dar un infarto, seguro.

—¿Pe-Pero cómo te atreves? —protestó con vehemencia, dando un golpetazo sobre la mesa que hizo bailar la botella—. Para tu información, solo tengo 32 años, y estoy en la flor de la vida.

—Tu flor se marchitó unos cuantos años atrás —replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estás ya en la edad en que los hombres pasan de ser arrebatadoramente guapos, a ser interesantes...

—¡¿Disculpa?! —exclamó airado Jae-Ha.

—Shhh —le chistó ella, tratando de apaciguar su vanidad herida—, yo no he dicho que no seas guapo... Y ciertamente, eres de lo más interesante... —le miró por entre sus pestañas y luego chasqueó la lengua—. Y bueno, siempre me ha gustado el peppermint…

Jae-Ha ahogó una exclamación, bastante sorprendido por el giro brusco de la conversación. Pero bueno, él no iba a quejarse por eso…

—Y a mí el gin tonic… —dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en su rostro.

* * *

Solo mucho más tarde, cuando ella le invitó a la última copa en su apartamento —mentira, fue más de una—, y las ropas regadas por el suelo marcaban un caminito hacia el dormitorio, que Gin-Tonic dijo entre suspiros:

—Definitivamente, eres mejor, MUCHO MEJOR, que el otro idiota…

Bueno, esa clase de comparaciones sí que eran música celestial para su vanidoso ego.


End file.
